Oh the horror!
by ForgivenLiar
Summary: Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts not as a student,but as a Professor. Another person from his past joins him and his son.Rated R for Later chapters. Not as stupid as it sounds
1. The beginning

For the first time in his life Harry Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express not as a student, but a teacher.

After his seventh year, Harry decided instead of being an Auror he would become a DADA teacher at Hogwarts. In his last year as a student, he finally killed the "dark-lord" in the forbidden forest.

Luckily, no one had died during that battle, well except for Voldermort.

So now he sat in the comforts of his private cabin on the train that had held so many memories of him and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Of course, the two have gotten married after Mione finally gave up on waiting for Ron to ask her out in 6th year.

Sometimes Harry thought Ron was just clueless.

During the last two years, Harry had been a model for many wizarding magazines. In a couple days he had every witch (and some wizards) drooling at the pictures of him in Leather and expensive clothing. Sure, It paid well, but it got lonely when everyone was just into you for your looks. So, Harry adopted a child.

The boy he adopted was gorgeous to say the least. Markus was the kid's name, and he had the most beautiful platinum blonde hair with slate gray eyes. He seemed familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place where he had seen them.

Just one look into those eyes, and you could be lost forever.

Another reason Harry decided he would start teaching was because Markus was going to be starting his first year at Hogwarts today, and he may need some help. He remembered his first year well from the sorting hat to Fluffy, so he didn't want his kid to have any problems.

There was a knock at the door that startled Harry out of his thinking.

"Come in." He shouted waiting for someone to enter.

A cloaked form glided in and sat across from Harry. The person's eyes were covered, so Harry had no idea who the man was.

"Hello Potter." The man spat slowly lifting back his cloak hood.

"Drac- Malfoy??" Harry stuttered surprised.

Draco smirked in response and turned to the window.

" What are you doing here?" Harry asked staring at his platinum blonde hair. Then it clicked, Draco looked exactly like Markus.

"You didn't hear? I'm the new Potions teacher." Draco replied cackling.

"No, I didn't. So the greasy git finally quit." Harry laughed out.

"If you're talking about Snape, which I hope your not, then no he didn't. He is the new caretaker." Draco said his silky voice rung out.

"Why would you care if I was talking about Snape?" Harry cackled until Draco faced him.

"Because he is my godfather." Draco spoke those word with a calmness that Harry didn't know anyone could.

Then he remembered.

He once had a Godfather.

Memories flooded into his mind.

_Sirius._

The first day he saw him. 

The Black Manor. 

The two-way mirror.

**The veil.**

Harry hit the floor as pain went through his body. It was all his fault.

_Sirius..._

Worry filled Draco's eyes.

"Harry are you ok? Harry? Say **something**!" Draco screamed as he held the brunette in his arms shaking him.

The door shot open and in came a mini version of Draco. The older blonde's mouth shot open as he stared at his mini-me.

"I sensed his pain..." Markus explained hurrying over to Harry.

"What did you say to him?" he asked looking at Draco with hateful eyes.

"I didn't... I said Snape was my godfather." Malfoy stuttered still in shock from his resemblance to the little kid.

"You... **idiot**! You know Harry lost his godfather, cant you be sensitive!!!" Markus screamed glaring at the professor.

"I'm sorry..." Draco said his voice filled with regret.

"Don't be sorry! Help me! He needs his memory medication. Reach into his back pocket and get the bottle."

Draco turned Harry over carefully and stared at Harry's jean pocket. He was supposed to stick his hand on Potter's butt?

"Get it! Before he starts to hyperventilate!" Markus yelled urging Draco on.

Malfoy slowly stuck his hand in Harry's butt-pocket suddenly freezing at he felt how firm it was...

' Get your mind out of the gutter! How low can you get?!?! You are feeling on an unconscious man!' Draco thought, mentally smacking himself.

"If your done feeling-up my dad's butt, can you please pass his meds?" Markus asked laughing.

Draco handed him the bottle while blushing.

Then it hit him. Potter has a child?

"You are Potter's son?" Draco asked eyes wide.

"No, I'm his daughter." Markus said sarcasm filling his voice.

"How... Who... Who is your mother?" Draco asked slightly baffled.

"I dunno, Dad adopted me, I was the only kid who didn't smother him because he was the 'boy-who-lived' and all that crap at the orphanage." Markus sighed putting a purple pill into Harry's mouth.

Harry opened his eyes and stared into the depth of Malfoy's eyes.

"You groped my butt?" Harry asked Draco with a smirk set on his face.

"Shut up Harry! It's not like I wanted to!" Draco yelled playfully hitting Harry on the shoulder.

"Oh I know you want me. You wanna know why?" Harry asked his voice husky and oh-so-sexy.

Draco's face flushed.

"Why would that be?" He asked embarrassed as well as highly amused.

"Because you called me Harry, plus I made you blush." The brunette said while dodging a flying shoe thrown from none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Dad can you not flirt in front of me? I may get sick." Markus said scrunching up his face in disgust.

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Son, I'm sorry, but I don't like Draco in _that_ way."

"Dad, I can read you like a book. You _love_ him, you want to _hug _him, you want to _kiss_ him." Markus sang dancing around the compartment.

Draco laughed at his childish antics and tripped the dancing boy.

"Oww! What was that for?" Markus asked rubbing his bum.

"That was for embarrassing you father, look at him! He is practically burning at the face." Draco Laughed out pointing at Harry's beet red face.

"Its not funny!" Harry whined burying his face in his hands.

The train made a quick halt and Draco stopped laughing.

"We have arrived." He said looking out of the window towards the huge castle.

"You sound as if you are being dragged to Azkaban." Harry laughed as he pulled both Markus and Draco out of the train.

"It's so big..." Markus gasped as he looked the castle up and down with him eyes full of glee.

"See that giant man over there, the one with the bushy hair? Follow him to the castle. I will see you at the feast. Talk to you later." Harry said holding his son's hand.

Just to embarrass him he yelled out "I love you honey munchkins!" while laughing hysterically as the student looked at him as if he were mad.

"Finally claiming your love for Malfoy are you Potter?" drawled a creepy voice from behind him.

"Hello Snape, yes you know me I'm just in love with little Drakins here." Harry said in a sickly sweet voice while hugging Draco resting his chin on the top of his head.

Draco blushed and pushed Harry away. "Don't call me that Harry, love."

Snape's face twisted in disgust. "I think I'm going to be sick." And with that he ran away holding his hand over his mouth.

Both boys laughed so much their eyes where tearing.

"Did you see the look on his face? That was priceless!!!!!!" Draco choked out holding his sides.

"I thought he was going to kill us. "Harry said falling into Draco's arms.

Both boys stared into each other's eyes slightly leaning forward.

_Flash_

They broke apart and turned around. There was Markus laughing at them while holding a camera up.

"I told you to go to Hagrid!" Harry screamed pointing at the giant.

"I had to do that! This will be great maybe I can send it to the Daily Prophet!" Markus yelled running towards the boats that Hagrid was wait for him at.

Harry charged after him screaming out incoherent things.

"That's it, the potter family is going mad...." Draco said following the two boys.

* * *

Hello, does my story suck? My last story didn't do to well because it was to freakin serious! So I would highly appreciate it if you guys reviewed my story now! The more reviews, the faster I update!!!!!


	2. Changes

_Through all the years_

_Both good and bad_

_Everyone had their fears_

_Of what may come_

_So I tell you_

_Not to worry_

_You'll know what to do_

_If you're scared_

_For never in all these years_

_Has the headmaster failed_

_to wipe the shed tears_

_that weer for despair and pain_

_So be as it may_

_You shall love it here_

_it starts today_

_and lives forever_

Everyone clapped as the Sorting hat finished his melody with great ease.

Draco sat laughing at the very nervous Harry Potter; for as the rate he was biting his nails they would soon be gone.

"Boot, Scott" McGonagall called out as a shaking first year made his may to the sorting stool.

The boy's eye widened in terror as the hat called out 'Slitherin!'

' What if Markus is put in Slitherin? He would hate that! My god... where is he going to be put?!?!' Harry thought as he continued to bite his nails frantically

"I don't see why you are so nervous, we all know he is going to be sorted into the Gryfindor house anyway." Draco replied voice full or annoyance.

"Potter, Markus" the professor called out a grin plastered on her aged face.

The Great Hall went silent. All listened in anticipation as the golden-boy's son made his way to the stool.

**_Hhhmmm... I see great courage and you are indeed very smart... But where to put you? You could do well in any house considering your looks could get you anything. Well I guess I will have to put you into..._**

"Gryfinth!" shouted the cap as its face twisted in confusion

All the professors stared at each other in confussion. It had happened, this kid had equal qualities of both good and bad.It would take great thought to find a house for the child.

"Gryfindor!" The hat called out after many minutes clearly struggling with his words.

The hall emitted with cheers as Markus made his way to his house table.

The ancient headmaster stood towering over all the student body.

"For those of you who are new, Welcome! And a welcome back to those who have been here before. I remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits. And with that... Tuck in!"

And with a pop the tables flooded with enough food to feed 100 armies.

The hall emited with chatter from both students and professors.

Soon all plates where clear and the chatter halted as the elder wizard stood yet again.

"I would like to inform you of the changes taking place in Hogwarts this year." The headmaster started looking down at the students.

Confused murmuring could be heard at every table. What was changing?

"As you all know we have two knew professors here this year. First there is Mr. Draco Malfoy, who is now your new potions teacher."

Students applauded as the blonde stood, not because of the new teacher, but because Snape wasn't going to teach them anymore.

Little did they know the ex-potions master was going to get his revenge for there little act. Yes, they were going to pay.

Every.

Single.

One.

Of them.

"And the other, who you all know very well, is Mr. Harry James Potter who is going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore called out, a twinkle in his eyes.

Many girls, and some guys, stared at the brunette with lust in their eyes.

To say the least Harry was terrified.

He may get _molested_ by one of his students.

Or worse one of the professors.

He shivered at the thought and sat down quickly.

"But what you don't know is that this years I shall be adding a few new classes into the mix, and I will drop some rules."

The entire student body stared at the headmaster. It was official, the old man had gone crazy.

"The newest classes are muggle studies, fashion design, and an art class. They will be taught by both Harry and Draco. I hope you will all enjoy these new classes and the professors will enjoy teaching them. As for the rules, you will no longer have to wear you robes. And with that, you are dismissed."

The two new professors stared at each other in horror as the students buzzed with excitement.

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Markus sat next to his newest friends Terry Hault, Scott Bellwood, and Ruth Stur.

Terry was a blonde and his light blue eyes shone with a kindness Markus had never seen before.

Scoot was different than anyone the blonde had ever seen, he had jet black hair and deep silver eyes that just looked magical. Markus could tell Bellwood was going to be the brains of the group because of all the quotes he had made in the past 20 minutes.

Ruth was one of those girls who hated anything remotly girly, she was a tomboy, and a buetiful tomboy at that. She had curly red hair that cut off right before he shoulders and deep purple eyes.

But there was a small boy who had caught Markus' eye.

He had sandy brown hair that framed his perfectly tanned oval face and the most shocking blue eyes he had ever seen.

He wanted this boy.

He _needed_ him.

Little did he know the boy was wanted him too.

Slowly the brunette made his way over to the lusting blonde. Their eyes met for the longest five seconds of markus life.

The beauty licked his soft, pink lips before introducing himself.

"Hello, my name is ........

* * *

Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm having a busy weekend. My sister is getting married and my parents divorced.

Isn't that ironic?

I strongly recommend that you guys read _Dragon Tamer_ by Jennavere. That was the story that got me hooked on HPDM fics, so it is worth it.

Thanks to:

Nat25: Thanks for being the first to review my story! I'm glad that you liked my fic.

Bri: Here's the chapter you've been wanting. I usually write more, but I was just busy.

Dracos-only-love: Is that enough suspense for you? Ok, I will try to slow it down for you lol jk

Chi: Nice, short review. Well I reviewed, so you got what you wanted.

Alora: Your answers will come soon, don't worry.

Saliorbaby16: Your not the only one who wants to know the answers. The answers will come soon, I promise.

Azure Lunar: I know my title and summary suck lol. But thank you for reading, it makes me happy.

Silverfox16: Thank you, you made me smile! I updated as soon as I could.

Thank you for the reviews! For those of you who read my story, please review! It makes me happy!!!!!

HarryDraco is My happiness


	3. A New Black

I am sooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in months!!!!! Cowers I have been having a busy life right now. I now live with my dad, and my sister's name is now Gwen Apis. Thank you guys for the reviews! I will try to update ASAP for the next chapter.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, Harry, would you kindly follow me to your room?" Dumbledore asked motioning towards the Great Hall door.

The two professors followed the headmaster down winding tunnels of the dungeons before coming to a halt in front of a huge portrait. The painting was of a midnight black dog running around with a stag. Harry looked at the picture and tears made way to his eyes.

"Sirius?" He asked looking at the grim-like dog. "Dad?"

Everyone took a step back as the portrait swung open.

"The password is 'Serious Dad' as Mr. Potter has now demonstrated." Draco looked over at Harry and found that he felt sympathy towards the raven-haired boy, no, man. He let his mind wonder to his last day as a student at Hogwarts.

Flashback 

"Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and Mudblood, What are you doing in the dungeons on such a sunny day?" Draco spat looking over the Golden Trio.

"See? I told you Harry, he isn't worth it." Ron sneered slowly turning red from his anger.

"Not worth what Potter?" Malfoy asked glaring at Harry.

"A friendship. A agreement. No more fighting, I already have Voldermort to fight." Harry drawled staring intently in Draco's eyes. They were not the grey he remembered, they where a shining silver with golden flecks surrounding his iris.

" Why would I want to be friends with a moron like you?"

Harry walked agonizingly slow over to Draco until they were only a inch apart. He leaned over next to Draco's ear. " You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." He whispered slowly leaning out again before sticking out his hand. " Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, I think we might have." Draco smiled, not smirked, but smiled.

End flashback 

That had been the last time he saw Harry before now. The next day, there had been an attack at Hogwarts. Everyone had been sent down to the dungeons, and only four were missing, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. HE had always wondered what Longbottom had to do with anything, but he would ask that later.

It was then he realized that he was the only one still out in the hall. He quickly found his way inside, and was shocked by what his eyes met. Beautiful. Mahogany floors, marble counters, burgundy walls, sliver fabric, canopy bed- Wait! Only one bed?

"Um, headmaster? Why is there only one bed?" Draco asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"All in good time, you will find out all in good time." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Damn that stupid twinkle.

"Now if I was you, I would go see what your son is up to mister Potter.

And with that, he was gone. Damn Dumbledore too.

Slowly, the brunette made his way over to the lusting blonde. Their eyes met in the longest five seconds of Marcus's life.

The beauty licked his soft, pink lips before introducing himself.

"Hello, my name is Calisto Black." The brunette stated putting his hand out for a shake. (Does that sound weird to you guys too?)

"Potter. Markus Sirius Potter." Markus replied bringing his hand up to meet Calisto's.

As their hands touched, both could feel electric shocks emitting up their arms. It was amazing.

"May I ask why you are staring at my son?" came a chilling voice from behind Markus.

"Daddddddddd…. Why are you doing this? I don't even know him! Try not to get jealous, or I could always give the picture to the Prophet!" Markus smirked knowing that he wouldn't risk it.

The blonde starting laughing at the blonde's childishness." You must be the Harry Potter. I've heard so much about you." He said extending a hand towards the professor.

" And you are?" Harry asked eyebrows raised at the adolescent.

"Calisto James Black at your service." He said with a sly grin.

"Black? As in Sirius Black?" Harry coughed eye's wide with an indescribable emotion.

"Yeah, that's my father's name. Do you know him?" Chester asked smiling.

"Know him? Know him? I bloody well know him! I'm his godson!" Harry called out eyes watering.

"I don't think that is possible." The Black heir said to Harry.

"And why not?" Harry growled staring at the boy.

"Because he isn't a wizard."

* * *

Calisto means' most beautiful'in Greek by the way.

You like it?

Tia- Thank you for reminding me! I totally forgot about this story! Don't hurt me! Lol j/k

Non-descript-person1- Ok, I will try my hardest to updated faster and to write more!

Sami Lee- Oo yes, imagine the stupidity. That would actually be fun! We should write a story! MUHAHAHA cough Miaow

Wanamaker- I will try my hardest! Thanks for the compliment.

TheBlackWolf-WitchBlade- Nice name, yeah Draco is out of character, but that makes it better! I know cliffhangers suck, but someone told me to add more suspense.

To lazy to sign in- Haha I am always lazy, so Woot! Thanks!

Addmoose2004- Ahh! There are plenty out there, just read all of them like me!

Drag- PMASAP? What the hell? I must be slow or sumthing… What does that mean? Thanks

Azureluna- Ahh adoption is a hint to what will happen next in the story… cough Marcus cough Floral design… hmm… But they will have sex games in muggle studies…. hint hint

Fudgebaby- Here it is! Hope you didn't die from the lack of updates lol

Bing- Thanks! That makes me feel all happy inside!

Lyress- Thanks! I don't really care about the divorce, I knew it was going to happen anyway.

Picc136-It will all come in good time. I have a semi-storyline planned out.


End file.
